


Harry's Best Dream Ever

by Roff



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 19:47:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10646805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roff/pseuds/Roff
Summary: Harry couldn't believe the dream he was having and he was not anxious for this one to stop. Imagine his surprise when it comes true!





	Harry's Best Dream Ever

**Author's Note:**

> Just a fluffy little piece that I wrote in one sitting.

After Harry defeated Voldemort in the Great Hall at Hogwarts at the end of that epic battle, it took a lot of effort to get the castle ready for classes by September 1 of 1998. However, a lot of people came from all over the world to help and do just that. Many people’s summer was filled with funerals for the ones who paid the ultimate price to rid their world of that mad man. Those people were family, friends, husbands, wives, sons, daughters, uncles, aunts, and cousins. There were even many elves who fought and gave their lives to protect the school they loved.

But that was now in the past and people were trying to move forward. After missing that final year at Hogwarts Harry, Ron, and Hermione decided to return and complete their schooling. Oh, there was no doubt that all three could practically have whatever job they wanted in the magical world. Harry could have even become the youngest Minister of Magic in history if he so desired, but of course politics was not his cup of tea. He left it to those who knew better than he did.

Before he and his friends left to go on their dangerous adventure to find and destroy all of Voldemort’s horcruxes, Harry had his eye on a certain Weasley girl. The only Weasley girl in fact. It was not the right time for it though. He knew he had a killer after him and a job to do that would not be good on a relationship. Besides Ginny was quite beautiful and was always surrounded by guys at the school. Harry had watched as she dated several but none seemed to last very long.

Harry was glad that she was trying to find someone so she could be happy. He remembered her as the young girl that had the crush on him, or actually, on the persona he hated – the one called the Boy Who Lived. Once she got to know Harry a little bit though and as she matured more, it became obvious that she had shed that crush and now recognized Harry as just Harry. He was glad, really, but found himself gravitating towards her the more he got to know her. He yearned to know her more to see if there was something else to it.

Then Dumbledore was killed and he knew immediately what his mission was. There would be no seventh year for himself and his friends. They had to find all the horcruxes in order to defeat Voldemort. It took them pretty much a whole year to accomplish it.

Harry had been very busy with all the funerals after the battle. He wished he could have spent more time at Hogwarts helping to rebuild it and repair all the damage but he was needed at so many funerals. He never considered himself a good public speaker but by the time he had attended that many funerals he had become quite good at it, if not very melancholy due to all the sadness.

When it was all over and the last funeral was done, Harry found himself with nightmares that continually plagued him. He rarely slept and it was getting difficult to function. After so much lost sleep he would generally crash and be passed out for hours. Once he had some rest from that, it was back to not being able to sleep again. The cycle just continued until his friends finally noticed and made him start talking about it.

One of the people who tried to help him the most was Ginny. Eventually it became just her helping. She would be very patient and sit there while he unloaded all the horrors from his nightmares. She made sure he talked it all out to get it out of his system and she would simply listen and encourage him occasionally. Then when she left him, she would find a private place to cry her eyes out for the sacrifices he made for their world. He was the hero but now paid a price for having to witness so many atrocities.

During these sessions, Harry found his attraction for Ginny had returned but he really did not know her well enough, especially after being gone for a year. He did most of the talking so he could get more sleep. It was nice of her to listen and help him cope. He wanted to hear her stories and what she went through so he could hopefully help her too but she would insist that she was there for him and that was that, she simply wouldn’t budge on it.

Between sessions with Ginny, they all helped to get the school ready. Without a doubt, Harry was getting better with Ginny’s help but he by no means was cured. He was able to sleep better now but the nightmares would sometimes return and he would be struggling again to get rest. Ginny promised him that they would continue their sessions even while attending Hogwarts. They would be in the same year now so there schedules should be similar and easier to work around. September was fast approaching.

On the train back to Hogwarts, Harry who had not been sleeping well for several days, nor had he slept at all last night, laid down on one of the benches to take a nap when the prefects went to their meeting. He had already been leaning against the window snoozing before they left. The bench was all clear now so he took advantage of it. His other friends, decided to go elsewhere to cut down on the noise so he would not be disturbed. They were all aware of his need for sleep. Plus, he was taking up a whole bench on one side of the compartment now so there was less room in the compartment anyway. Ginny said she would stay and read to keep an eye on him, and just in case he woke up wondering where everyone went.

After everyone else left and took their trunks with them, she couldn’t help herself, no matter how hard she tried, but she just had to go over and run her fingers gently through Harry’s hair. She then kissed him on the forehead and sighed. It did not seem to matter how much she tried to get over Harry Potter or how many other boys she dated. Nothing seemed to work. If he only cared the same way for me, she thought. That would be so wonderful.

Time flew by, and they were getting nearer to Hogwarts and it was about time to change into her school robes so she got up and locked the door then pulled the shades. Harry was still snoozing and she didn’t want to disturb his sleep. She figured as long as he stayed asleep then she could go ahead and change. She reached up and took down her trunk trying to be as careful as she could to make no noise. It was a little heavy though and she bumped it against the shelf before managing to get it to the floor of the compartment. She looked over at Harry worriedly thinking the noise might have woken him up but he was still sleeping on his side, his face turned toward her. Ginny smiled, turned back around, and opened her trunk to get her uniform and robe out.

What Ginny did not know was that the noise did disturb Harry’s sleep; he was just so out of it that it took a minute for his consciousness to catch up. His eyes opened and he saw the backside of Ginny as she was bending over her trunk and getting some items out of it. She closed the lid and placed the items on top. Then surprisingly she slipped out of her shoes and started disrobing in front of him.

Now Harry was not sure he was actually awake. His lack of sleep had him guessing, and at the moment, he was inclined to believe that this was a dream and a very pleasant dream at that. After all, Ginny would not be disrobing in front of him if this were real, right? Deciding he didn’t want to wake up he continued to enjoy the dream.

He watched as Ginny removed her shirt revealing a lacy bra underneath. She neatly folded her shirt and placed it on the bench in front of her. Next, she removed her pants and did the same. She was now standing in front of Harry in just her bra and nickers. They were both lacy and matching. She took the opportunity to make some minor adjustments to both. Harry was just wondering why she didn’t turn around so he could see the view from the front. Thinking about that he let out a small sigh.

“Wow!” Harry said softly thoroughly thankful for this wonderful dream.

Ginny whipped around quickly to find Harry staring right at her. She was shocked and could not speak for a minute.

“Ginny, you are so beautiful,” he mumbled with a big smile on his face, his eyelids open but they were heavy.

“Harry, how long have you been awake?” she asked worriedly.

“Awake?” His eyes opened wider. “I’m not awake. This is the most fantastic dream I’ve ever had,” he stated confidently.

“No, Harry. This is not a dream. You are awake and, oh my, I’m in just my bra and knickers!” she said with reality setting in. She then tried to cover herself with her hands.

“I am? Then why are you like that? Why did you take your clothes off? Not that I’m complaining mind you…”

“I’m trying to put on my Hogwarts clothes and robe. We’re almost there.”

Suddenly Harry was more awake. “I’m so sorry, Ginny. I really thought that I was dreaming. I will just turn over and face the bench so you can finish getting dressed. I’m really sorry.”

Harry still had not flipped over yet so she looked at him with a question on her face that clearly asked when.

“Oh sorry. I don’t think I’m fully awake yet, plus the view had me mesmerized and I was still coming to grips with the fact that it wasn’t the best dream of my life.” After one last look, Harry finally flipped over to face the bench. His smile had returned as he remembered what he saw.

As Ginny completed putting on her school skirt and blouse, she giggled. “You said I was beautiful, Harry, but you know I’m not. That must have been your foggy mind thinking it was a dream.”

“You’re kidding right? Ginny, you are the most beautiful person I have ever laid eyes on. Why would you think otherwise?” Harry was trying his best not to turn back over.

“Hermione’s prettier and has a nicer body than mine.”

“Hermione is pretty, but you are beautiful. Plus, Hermione is like a sister to me, one I never had. And even though your brother Ron is like a brother to me, you have never felt like a sister, not once.”

“But I have freckles.”

“I love your freckles.”

“My legs aren’t very long.”

“I love your legs.”

“My breasts are just average size, actually on the small side of average.”

“I love your…wait a second. I had better not say that one. Are you fishing for compliments?”

Ginny giggled then finished getting ready. “Why do you think I’m beautiful?”

“Because you are. I’m not sure why I would even have to convince you. Half the boys at Hogwarts have their eyes on you. Every time I want to talk to you and get to know you better I find you with another friend and it’s usually a boy.”

“Why would you want to talk to me and get to know me better?”

“Because I know you well enough to know you would make a really great friend, maybe even better than Ron and Hermione. It would also be good to know if there is possibly room for more than just friendship.”

“More?”

“Yes, more.”

“Like what?”

Harry thought about it for a second. “Like, I would love to know what it would feel like to…hold your hand…to…hug you close…to kiss your lips…. You know, things like that,” he said softly.

Ginny nearly swooned. Harry was still turned away from her facing the bench since she had not told him yet she was fully dressed now and had all of her extra clothes back in her trunk.

“Harry, you can turn around now and would you mind putting my trunk back up for me? It’s a little heavy. I nearly dropped it getting it down.”

Harry turned back over and saw that she was dressed now. A little disappointed he stood up and grabbed her trunk to put it back up in the rack. As he had his arms lifted above his head, making sure the trunk was settled properly in the rack and not able to slide out, he felt some hands go around his middle from behind him.

The hands went up to his chest while her elbows were at his side. She then hugged him from behind while whispering to herself _“who’s dreaming now?”_ Harry put a hand on hers then slowly turned in her embrace until he could see her face and a lonely teardrop slowly sliding down her cheek.

Harry took his thumb and gently wiped away the tear. Ginny put her head on the front of his shoulder and hugged him tighter. She could not believe Harry was actually interested in her. She wasn’t even sure she believed it now, but hugging him sure felt good.

Harry pulled her slightly away from him and put his hands on each side of her face, then slowly pulled her into a kiss they would never forget. It was their first one after all and as far as kisses go, it was smoking hot. At first, it was just lips gently pressing together but then their mouths opened and their tongues started exploring. Then a full-blown snogging session erupted.

When they finally came up for air Ginny playfully slapped his arm and commented.

“Harry, I can’t believe it took you seeing me naked before this could happen.”

“Hey, little Missy. For the record, I’ve wanted to do this for months. I just wasn’t sure how you felt but then after seeing you like that I decided that I should just go for it. Plus, we were alone for once, thank Merlin. Oh, and one other thing, you weren’t naked, you had clothes on.”

“Barely, I was practically naked.”

“Practically naked and naked are two different things. I have seen Muggle girls in bikinis that were skimpier than what you had on.”

“Really? They wear swimsuits that small?”

“Yes, they even have some places where the women go topless and other places where everyone is naked, but they’re called nudists and seem to prefer not wearing any clothes ever.” Ginny looked scandalous. “Welcome to the 90’s in the Muggle world,” Harry exclaimed.

“I don’t think I could wear a swimsuit that small in public. I’d be too embarrassed.”

“What about private? I could buy you one of those and we could go swimming with no one else around.”

“You’d like that wouldn’t you?”

“Is that a rhetorical question?”

Ginny grinned and kissed him again. They were right in the middle of another snog session when they heard a knock at the door. They stopped and unlocked the door only to find Ron and Hermione out there wondering what had been going on in that compartment for so long.

“Why was this door locked for so long?” asked Hermione.

“Yeah, what were the two of you doing in here with the door locked and the shades closed?” asked Ron.

“Nothing,” Harry and Ginny both answered quickly at the same time then looked at each other and smiled. Hermione saw it and wondered what that meant. Ron just looked perplexed.

“I just forgot to unlock the door after I changed,” Ginny explained.

“Yeah, but Harry was in here with you,” Ron noted.

“Very astute, Ron. He was sleeping when I needed to change and I didn’t want to wake him so I went ahead and changed. He just woke a little while ago.”

“And, now I need to put my robe on. Don’t worry, no one has to leave. I’m just going to slip my robe on over these clothes and be done with it. It’ll hide them well enough during tonight’s feast.”

“Sure Harry, I doubt anyone would bother you about it either way,” Ron said still pondering the new information while Harry took down his trunk. “Not after what you did anyway.”

Harry rolled his eyes at all the attention people gave him.

Hermione did not miss the small smiles that were constantly going back and forth between Harry and Ginny as they completed their ride to Hogwarts on the train and then in one of the Thestral pulled carriages. She knew they both liked each other but had learned her lesson about interfering in Harry’s personal life so she refused to say anything or offer advice.

However, when they exited the carriage and Harry held Ginny’s hand to help her down then continued to hold her hand as they walked to the school, she knew for sure then that her friends had somehow found each other.

Now, if she could just get Ron to wake up and see what was right in front of him.

The End


End file.
